


Falling like the stars

by jenncho



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenncho/pseuds/jenncho
Summary: He thought things were going pretty well, actually, so Andy’s behavior over the last few days was a bit worrying.
Relationships: Andy Bernard/Oscar Martinez
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Falling like the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I am equally surprised that I am continuing to write fic for a dead fandom. But it's a pandemic and what else have we got to do?
> 
> Tried to do something short and fluffy but it felt OOC so I had to angst it up a bit. Probably still a bit OOC but what's done is done.

Oscar was laying on his stomach with his head facing the window and so close to having the best night's sleep of his life. It was a chilly fall night and normally he’d turn the heat up in his house, but between the new down comforter Andy had bought him which felt like sleeping in the middle of a cloud, and their combined body heat, Oscar had never felt more content. Even the notion of getting out of bed was unthinkable at the moment.

He was so close to falling into a blissful sleep when he felt Andy shift onto his back beside him. Oscar didn’t move, just listened as Andy scooted a bit higher up on his pillow. He had been acting strangely, more so than his usual, for the last two days. Whatever was going on in Andy’s head had distracted him so much that he forgot that he never slept over on Sunday’s. In fact, when Andy showed up at his house tonight he looked just as surprised to be there. Oscar didn’t make a big deal out of it though, he just stepped aside and let him in. Neither of them commented on it when they both started to get ready for bed later that night.

Oscar thought about asking during dinner what was on his mind, but decided against it when he noticed Andy was more jittery than usual. Erin had started dating someone new a few weeks ago, and even though they’d been over for a long time, Oscar still wondered if he had lingering feelings for her. He tried to ask him about it once a few months ago and Andy had brushed him off with a joke. 

Oscar attempted to close his eyes and fall asleep, but he found that Andy’s silence was louder than the overgrown branch from the rose bush outside his window tapping against the glass. He didn’t need to be facing him to know that Andy wasn’t asleep. Oscar waited another minute before turning onto his side to face him. Andy was looking straight up at the ceiling with his hands folded against his stomach, and had an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Andy, what’s the matter?” Oscar asked tiredly. He never was the most patient of men. Andy kept looking at the ceiling, but shifted slightly.

“Sorry if I woke you.” Andy said apologetically. 

“No, it’s ok. I wasn’t asleep.” Oscar placed his hand on Andy’s left shoulder and squeezed gently before moving it to his chest and giving him a comforting rub. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I can’t…” Andy paused to gather his thoughts before he continued. “I can’t remember, in my whole life, the last time I felt this…” He frowned, trying to find the words.

Oscar could think of a million ways to end that sentence based on Andy’s expression right now.

 _Confused. Scared. Regretful._

They’d been seeing each other for the last eight months and it had been surprisingly great. Their first date however was a complete and total disaster. Andy went **_way_** over the top, as was his way, to try to prove to Oscar that he was not totally straight, and was an excellent potential boyfriend. By the end of the date he had made them both so uncomfortable that they didn’t speak to each other at work for at least two weeks.

Then one Friday evening Andy showed up at his house with takeout from Oscar’s favorite restaurant and a hopeful expression on his face. 

“I can do better.” He promised. Oscar nodded and let him in and true to his word, he had done better. He was sincere and charming and even made Oscar laugh with his impressions of their coworkers. 

“Did you go to Phyllis' wedding?” Andy asked as they both sat on the couch a bit tipsy from the bottle of wine Andy and brought.

“Yes...” Oscar responded. The wedding wasn’t long after Andy had joined the Scranton office and didn’t know her well enough to be invited. Also he was pretty sure this was when he was out on extended leave for punching the wall. 

“During the ceremony did the priest say _‘Do you Phyllis take Bob Vance, Vance Refrigeration to be your lawfully wedded husband?’_ ” Andy asked with a giggle.

“He did.” Oscar nodded and laughed in return. With the whole mess that Michael had made that day he had completely forgotten about that detail. 

“Do you think his kids call him that?” Andy’s eyebrows crinkled in deep thought.

“Bob Vance?” Oscar asked.

“No. Well, yeah. But do you think they’re ever like _‘And this is my dad, Bob Vance, Vance Refrigeration?’_ ” 

“Does he even have any kids?” 

“I don’t know, Oscar! But I can’t stop thinking about it!” Andy said, wide eyed and completely serious. At least until Oscar gave him something else to think about not long after and into the next morning. 

He knew there was a good chance he genuinely liked Andy a lot. Especially when he didn’t immediately kick him out the next morning for asking Oscar whether or not he thinks Phyllis calls out _‘Bob Vance, Vance Refrigeration’_ when they’re having sex. 

As far as do-overs go, it wasn’t too bad at all. Andy only sang twice and Oscar was impressed by his restraint. Months later he’d come to look forward to the sounds of Andy singing to made up songs as he did something as simple as pick a movie for them to watch, or as he washed dishes after Oscar had cooked for them.

That’s not to say they didn’t have their bad days. Days where Oscar’s OCD and Andy’s laissez faire attitude would clash and cause an argument. It was never anything serious, and was always followed by an apology not long after. Overall he thought things were going pretty well, actually, so Andy’s behavior over the last few days was a bit worrying. 

“This…?” Oscar braced himself for the worst and waited patiently for Andy to finish his thought. _You haven’t felt this what?_

“Happy.” Andy finally turned his head to look over at Oscar with such a sincere and surprised expression that Oscar almost felt his breath catch. That is not what he expected him to say at all. Andy looked almost stunned, like he wasn’t sure he even deserved to feel like this. “You make me really happy, Oscar.”

Andy placed his hand over Oscar’s on his chest and Oscar gave him a soft smile in return.

“You make me happy too, Andy.” Oscar said honestly. 

And just like that, all of the tension that Andy had been carrying around with him the last few days suddenly melted away. He let out a relieved breath and Oscar felt an ache in his chest at the thought of Andy being worried that he didn’t feel the same. That he somehow wasn’t worthy of Oscar’s affections.

Andy had been in several awful relationships in the time that they’d known each other. Hell, he’d made some questionable choices in that department himself, but looking over at this ridiculous man next to him, he was never more grateful that the Stamford office went out of business and those other relationships failed. Even if they didn’t last, he had no regrets about their relationship. 

“Yeah?” Andy had a big smile on his face, but he still looked a bit overwhelmed at this new discovery.

“Yes.” Oscar nodded before leaning in to kiss him, lingering for a long moment.

When he pulled away he could see it so clearly all over Andy’s face. Andy was in love with him. He either hadn’t realized it or wasn’t ready to say the words yet. Oscar turned his hand so that they could link their fingers together. Andy let out a small yawn and moved to lay on his side so that he was facing Oscar and they both closed their eyes.

This was more than fine with Oscar. They’d had enough revelations for one evening. And just like tonight, whenever Andy was ready to say the words he was fully prepared to say them back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to comment and/or leave kudos on my stuff.


End file.
